


Quod vides perisse, perditum ducas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Hatred, Hurt, Introspection, Muggles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Regulus se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía no saber lo que fueran los fenices?Sintió tristeza por ese niño, a quien quizás ninguno leía cuentos de hadas antes de dormir.





	Quod vides perisse, perditum ducas

**Quod vides perisse, perditum ducas**

**(Lo que ves perecer, considéralo perdido)**

_“Cuando la infancia muere, sus cadáveres son llamados adultos.”_

_(Brian Aldiss)_

Teniendo sólo seis años, era un niño sagaz.

Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor lo golpeaba, lo llamaba, lo llevaba a hacer millones de preguntas.

Y todos le contestaban con paciencia, ese tipo de paciencia debida sólo a los niños de su edad.

Esa tarde había salido junto a su hermano y a Andromeda. La última, hace poco niña de catorce años, solía pasar su tiempo con los primos más jóvenes, para necesidad o aún sólo por placer.

Regulus y Sirius, por su parte, mostraban de agradecer su compañía, la idealizaban como la ‘prima grande’, la que bromaba con ellos, que los llevaba a dar paseos, cuando nunca podrían haberlo hecho a solas. La que, siempre lo mostraba, los amaba mucho.

Habían llegado a un parque cerca de Grimmauld Place, y los dos niños se habían pronto metido a correr entre los árboles.

La vida en casa por ellos era más que aburrida, pues estaban felices de poder finalmente descargar esos instintos que, a su edad, eran normales.

Mientras Sirius se dirigió pronto hacia el columpio, dirigiendo a Andromeda una tacita invitación a empujarlo, Regulus se puso a su lado, levantando los ojos y empezando a mirarse alrededor.

A pesar del escaso número de años pasados al mundo, había aprendido a ver las señales del pasar del tiempo.

Y esas hojas que empezaban a amarillearse, esa leve brisa que ya no tenía el sabor de verano, el cielo que se hacía gris, eran señales que reconectaba con el llegar del otoño.

Cuando estaba aún más joven, recordaba que sentía lastima por los árboles durante esa estación.

Creía que estuvieran muriendo, que estuvieran mal, y sufría por eso.

Hasta que Andromeda no le había explicado que los árboles eran como los fenices de los cuentos de hadas que ella leía a su hermano y a él, que no estaban muriendo, sólo se estaban regenerando.

Pues Regulus había dejado de sentir tristeza, y había empezado a amar ese raro proceso, a sentir la maravilla de todas las hojas rojizas que iba a posarse levemente al suelo, frio y húmedo.

Bajó los ojos, y vio a un niño que parecía un poco más joven que él, también mirando el árbol con los ojos salidos.

Despacio, Regulus se acercó.

“Hola.” dijo, en voz alegra. El niño se giró a mirarlo, con aire asustado.

“Hola.” murmuró, bajando la mirada en la alfombra de hojas a sus pies. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Regulus no sonrió, acercándose más.

“No te preocupes por ellas. Cuando va a llegar primavera, los árboles tendrán nuevas hojas, aún más hermosas que estas. Como los fenices.” le dijo, ansiado de compartir esa conciencia que le parecía tan increíble.

El niño levantó la mirada en él, más asombrado.

“¿Qué son los fenices?” preguntó.

Regulus se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía no saber lo que fueran los fenices?

Sintió tristeza por ese niño, a quien quizás ninguno leía cuentos de hadas antes de dormir.

“Los fenices son animales mágicos, que resurgen de sus cenizas.” explicó, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

“Pero... no existen los animales mágicos.” contestó el niño, sin mucha confianza.

Fue el turno de Regulus de salirse los ojos. Estaba a punto de contestar que no podía no creer en los animales mágicos, cuando oyó la voz de su prima llamarlo.

“Regulus, tenemos que volver a casa, ¡anda ya!” lo exhortó, firme, aunque no grosera.

Regulus se giró hacia el niño, saludándolo con la mano.

Él no respondió, mirándolo fijo mientras se alejaba, como si en realidad no creyera en el dialogo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras volvían a casa, Regulus se sentía casi eufórico.

Estaba feliz de haber comunicado a alguien la descubierta que los árboles no morían, de haber evitado que sufriera como había sufrido él.

Sin embargo, seguía preguntándose como fuera posible que no supiera de la existencia de los animales mágicos.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, corrió hacia el salón, rápido.

“Mama, mama, ¡adivina que!” gritó, escapándose del agarre de su prima que trataba de sujetarlo.

“Regulus, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte de no correr en casa?” murmuró la mujer, llevando una mano a sus sienes, como si la exaltación del niño le diera migraña.

“Perdone mama, lo olvidé.” se paró frente al diván donde la mujer estaba pesantemente tumbada, y le sonrió. “Hoy conocí a un niño al parque, y le dije lo que me contó Dromeda, que los árboles no mueren en otoño, que resurgen en primavera. Piensa que raro, ¡no sabían que fueran los fenices! También dijo que no existen los animales mágicos. ¿Piensas que ninguno le lea cuentos de hadas, mama?” dijo, rápido.

Walburga, despacio, levantó los ojos hacia su hijo, y luego los dirigió hacia Andromeda, que se estaba mordiendo los labios.

Se puso en pie, cogiendo el brazo de Regulus.

“¿_Hablaste_ con un sangresucia?” siseó, apretando el agarre.

Regulus abrió la boca, no teniendo éxito de entender la razón de su reacción. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, que su madre lo arrastró en su habitación, empujándolo dentro como si fuera un objeto. Oyó la llave girar violentamente en la cerradura, luego oyó a su madre gritar, probablemente contra su prima.

Lágrimas involuntarias empezaron a correrle bajo la cara.

No lloraba para la reacción de su madre, sino por la frustración de no entender lo que había hecho.

Lo estaba todavía pensando, cuando oyó otra vez la llave girar en la cerradura. La esperanza que fuera su madre, que venía para disculparse y decirle que se había equivocado, desapareció cuando vio la cabeza de su hermano aparecer desde la puerta.

Se secó los ojos, en un gesto de pudor sin sentido.

Sirius reía, sin mostrar pena por él.

“Muy bien, Reg. Siempre tienes que hablar, ¿verdad?”

Regulus rechinó los dientes, para prohibir a sí mismo de volver a llorar, y levantó la mirada hacia su hermano.

“Sirius... ¡yo no hice nada!” protestó. El mayor no contestó, y sacudió repetidamente la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cuando el menor decidió de hablar de vuelta.

“Sirius, ¿Qué significa sangresucia?” preguntó. Su hermano suspiró, mordiéndose un labio.

“Vas a descubrirlo muy pronto.” contestó, y luego dejó la habitación y su hermano.

Regulus todavía no entendía que hubiera de equivocado en lo que había hecho, ni estaba cerca de comprender el sentido de esa palabra, de sonido tan amargo.

Sólo sentía que no iba a gustarle entenderlo.

~

Se daba vueltas en la cama, agitado.

El aliento estaba demasiado rápido, como el latido de su corazón.

Se levantó, exasperado por la falta de sueño. Acercándose a la ventana, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos.

Las ramas de los árboles aparecían frente a él, oscuras y amenazadoras, como un sombrío presagio.

El otoño estaba tardío, y a Regulus ya no bastaba saber que en primavera las hojas iban a volver a dar vida a esos miserables seres, que apenas se podían llamar vivientes.

Y la razón de esa inquietud era que él no iba a verlas.

No iba a llegar a esa primavera, iba a llevar consigo en el olvido de la muerte esas ramas sin vida, por los que sentía una fuerte empatía.

En ese momento, oyó el ruido sórdido de una llave girada dentro de una cerradura, despacio.

Su corazón se paró.

_Sólo es Kreacher que cierra las puertas _dijo a sí mismo, muy poco seguro.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo, después de esa tarde, para hacer desaparecer la llave de la puerta de su habitación.

Le recordaba del niño que ya no existía, que ese mismo día había puesto fin a una infancia durada poquísimo.

_¿Qué significa sangresucia?_

Su hermano, ese traidor, tenía razón: lo había descubierto muy pronto, y después que le hubo sido explicado en significado, también le habían impuesto de odiar todo lo que representaba.

Y lo había hecho, con la misma convicción fanática que pertenecía a los Blacks desde hace generaciones.

Y él no era mejor y, aún más, no quería decepcionar a su madre, no quería ser punido otra vez por algo que no comprendía enteramente.

En el tiempo, ese odio se había hecho parte de su ser.

Pero esa noche Regulus sentía las cuitas de su mente hacerse más abrumadoras, y todo lo que creía desmoronarse despacio, de manera ineludible.

Observó otra vez esos árboles nudos y aparentemente muertos.

Y otra vez sintió lastima, por ellos y por ese niño que no sabía que fueran los fenices.

Sin embargo, sentía de tener que sentir lastima sólo por sí mismo, porque había perdido en los rincones del tiempo y de su odio la facultad de maravillarse por lo que sabía darle ese mundo, todas las veces que lo miraba.

Tenía gana de acostarse, de escuchar de vuelta los cuentos de hadas de Dromeda, ella también traidora, para tener éxito de dormir sereno, otra vez.

En cambio yacía allí, abandonado e insomne, para haber olvidado lo que significaba creer en los cuentos de hadas.

El final feliz, constató, no existía para los que ya no sabían ser niños.

El fénix y los árboles resurgían.

Él no iba a hacerlo.


End file.
